<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ms. Marvel: Reconstruction by AttackerAngel85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121474">Ms. Marvel: Reconstruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85'>AttackerAngel85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reconstruction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deconstruction, F/M, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically my attempt at making the crappy new characters of Marvel actually work. This time I'm doing so with Kamala Khan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruno Carrelli/Kamala Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reconstruction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kamala Khan was born in Jersey City to Pakistani immigrants. It was 2013 and she had gone to a party. This was against her parents' wishes but her friend Bruno Carrelli convinced her to go. You see, Yusuf and Muneeba Khan were strict with Kamala. The girl was not allowed to show anything, not her face, her hair, anything. She was only allowed to associate with other Muslims. Her only approved friend was Nakia Bahadir who came from a similar family.</p><p>Friendship with Bruno was sorta against her family's wishes too, they only wanted her to associate with other Muslims. Kamala had to keep her relationship with Bruno a secret, not only from her parents but also her older brother, Aamir Khan, and Nakia. If either informed her parents, Kamala would get a whipping. Until now her relationship with Bruno had been her only "sin".</p><p>Bruno didn't know what the Khan family was like, he thought she'd just be grounded. Kamala had to sneak out the house at night. She actually had a great time at the party. She went into a private area and kissed Bruno. It was brief but it was then that Kamala realised she liked him. Too bad nobody could know about this. But then Kamala saw Aamir in the crowd. If he know her, she'd get another whipping.</p><p>"I gotta go" said Kamala.</p><p>"Why, what happened?" asked Bruno.</p><p>"Its Aamir" said Kamala, "if he sees me, I'm dead"</p><p>Kamala quickly left.</p><p>--</p><p>However on Kamala's way home, she saw Jersey City blanked in a mist. Very soon afterwards, she passed out. She had dreams of Captain America, Iron Man and Captain Marvel.</p><p>"Well, you're in a pickle" said Iron Man.</p><p>"If you're parents found out..." said Captain America.</p><p>"Why do you let them oppress you anyway?" said Captain Marvel, "what is it you even want in life besides pleasing them?"</p><p>"I wanna be like you" Kamala said to Captain Marvel, "I wanna be strong and independent, I want to not be oppressed anymore"</p><p>Kamala woke up to find herself inside a cocoon. The cocoon fell apart. Kamala fell to her hands and knees. She then noticed her hands had turned bigger. She checked her watch to learn that only a few seconds had passed.</p><p>--</p><p>Kamala snuck back through her bedroom window to find her parents and Aamir waiting for her. Apparently Aamir did see her.</p><p>"You have disobeyed me and shamed this family" said her father.</p><p>Kamala saw he was holding a rotan whip.</p><p>"Get on your knees" he said.</p><p>Kamala obeyed her father. She kneel down and braced herself for the first lash. Without warning, her father swung the rotan onto Kamala's back.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>Kamala shrieked as the whip hit her back, adding a new welt to it.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>Kamala cried out.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>Kamala silently flinched before taking a deep breath.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>Kamala flinched again.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>A series of very lashes had tears streaming down Kamala's face as she grit her teeth.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>Her father snapped the rotan again. Kamala screamed in pain.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>Her father took a few moments before furiously striking again, the whip tearing through the back of his daughter's shirt and drawing blood from her back. Kamala let out a blood curling scream. Despite this her father struck again. Kamala let out a gasp. With each successive lash, Kamala cried out, sobbing.</p><p>"Please, father-" Kamala begged.</p><p>Her father ignored her pleading and struck again. Kamala was agony in. Another lash and more blood was drawn from Kamala's bare back. After thirty lashes, the whipping stopped.</p><p>Kamala's parents and brother left the room. Kamala looked at her back in the mirror. It was covered in vicious scars that crisscrossed over one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-The story takes place in 2013.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saya Hassan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Kamala went to school.</p><p>"Are you alright" asked Bruno.</p><p>"I'm fine" said Kamala.</p><p>At lunch, Kamala sat with Bruno, Nakia and a new girl named Saya Hassan who had moved to the US from Iran. Despite their efforts not to stereotype, they couldn't help but assume Saya was a Muslim like Kamala and Nakia due to her similar skin tone, though did not wear a hijab. Despite Saya's efforts of politeness, Kamala noticed that she seemed to be uncomfortable with them as Nakia would talk about Islam and complain how America treats Muslims.</p><p>"I mean Iran was great until the US ruined it" she said.</p><p>After finishing lunch, Saya quickly left. Kamala decided to follow Saya into the bathroom. Saya turned to her.</p><p>"Please, don't lecture me on how great Islam is?"</p><p>"But I thought-"</p><p>"No, just because I have a similar skin tone to you doesn't mean we share the same religion" Saya said, "my mother and I fled to America to get away from that"</p><p>"What about your father?" asked Kamala.</p><p>"He was part of the reason we fled" said Saya, "the man would whip my mother and I while we were forced to wear that hijab. Eventually my father raped me. That was the final straw and my mother fled with me to the US"</p><p>Kamala realised that Nakia's behaviour had offended Saya. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't know" said Kamala.</p><p>"Why do you even wear that thing?" asked Saya, "the hijab"</p><p>Kamala thought about this realised she didn't even want to.</p><p>"I have do" Kamala said, "my parents would kill me if they saw me without it, possibly literally"</p><p>"We're not so different" said Saya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kamala and Saya got to talking and Kamala told Saya about her home life and how she was frequently whipped to the point her backside was covered from the neck down to the back of her knees with whip scars. She also admitted that her brother, Aamir, would sometimes rape her. She couldn't tell her family because they counted being raped as "whoring".</p><p>"You've got to get outta there" said Saya.</p><p>--</p><p>When Kamala got home, her family was waiting for her.</p><p>"I've decided you need further punishment" said her father.</p><p>Kamala's family dragged her into the basement.</p><p>"Aamir, I want you to flog your sister fifty lashes while I get ready"</p><p>Aamir pushed Kamala onto her knees and grabbed the whip his father gave him. Their felt the room. The hiss of the whip was Kamala's only warning before the firm leather painfully kissed her skin.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>Aamir whipped Kamala across her back as hard as he could.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>Kamala shrieked in blinding agony. Aamir struck again.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>Kamala gave out another scream, tears coming out her eyes.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>Again and again, Aamir left crisscrossing scars across Kamala's back. His sister's pain did nothing to affect Aamir, he was almost happy to be torturing her. Their mother just silently watched not caring for her daughter's suffering.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>She screamed, her back burning and throbbing.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>Kamala sobbed under lash number seventeen, tears freely streaming down her face.</p><p>CRACK!<br/><br/>At strike number twenty-five, the screaming turned into a raspy grunt that turned into a whimper a little later. Drops of blood, leaked down Kamala's back from where Aamir had broken skin. Kamala then heard her father coming down the stairs.</p><p>"I'm still only half way through, father" said Aamir.</p><p>"You will continue the flogging before we move onto the next part of her punishment"</p><p>Aamir flogged Kamala another twenty five times before handing the whip back to his father. Yusef approached his daughter who looked up to see him holding a cup of liquid.</p><p>He poured the liquid down onto Kamala's face. Kamala screamed in agony she'd never felt before as her face was burned. Yusef had just burned his daughter's face with acid.</p><p>"I bet you won't be showing your face anymore" Yusef laughed.</p><p>Kamala finally hit a breaking point. She stood up and increased the size of her fist. Yusef was surprised.</p><p>"Are you a mutant?" he said.</p><p>Yusef hit Kamala I the face with his whip. Kamala responded by punching her father in the face. The increased size of her fist, sent Yusef flying into the wall.</p><p>"If you're a mutant, then you've got to die" said Aamir, taking out a knife.</p><p>Kamala stretched her other arm and whacked Aamir with it, sending him flying. Kamala's mother tried to run.</p><p>"Get back here" Kamala screamed, her arm stretching out and grabbed hold of her mother.</p><p>"Please, Kamala-" her mother screamed.</p><p>"No, you never even tried to stop father from hurting me" said Kamala, "I hate you"</p><p>Kamala repeatedly bashed her mother against the wall. She then turned back to her father who was just regaining consciousness. Kamala repeatedly punched his face with her massive fist until he passed out again. With her family unconscious, Kamala went to the bathroom. She looked at her now disfigured face in the mirror. Trying something, she morphed her face to the way it was before she was acid burned.</p><p>Her disfigurement was now gone.</p><p>--</p><p>Kamala agreed to move in with Saya and her mother. She also decided she'd become a superhero like Spider-Man. But first, she'd need to seek him out for guidance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-The story takes place in 2013.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>